Eruca
Eruca '(エルカ, ''Eruka) is a Saiyan born on Planet Vegeta and a member of the Planet Trade Organization, more specicifically, a member of Rigor's branch, and serves as one of Rigor's elite fighters, as well as the few to accept his kind invitation to join him. Appearance Eruca is a feminine and beautiful female Saiyan, her most distnctive feature is her long spikey black hair that reaches past her waist, her eyes are light blue with black pupils, an uncommon trait for a Saiyan's eyes, as they are usually pupiless black eyes. She doesn't appear very musculat and bulky like male Saiyans, given the the fact she is female and has her standarts. She has her own unique design of a Battle Armor, most notably its single long shoulder plate a her right shoulder and a yellow strap at her left shoulder, its front is blue in color and it also has plates at her waist tied along with her red skirt. She has two red sleeves on her arms, that only reveal her shoulders and hands. Like most Saiyans, Eruca keeps her tailt ied around her waist. Personality As a Saiyan, Eruca enjoys fighting yet does not particulary like killing, showing a sign of caring and a consciense, unlike many Saiyans. She does, however, become easily excited in battle and enjoys toying with her enemies, unless she knows the obvious difference in power between herself and her enemies. Eruca has a particular liking for flowers, something she liked ever since her childhood, and hesitates to use any destructive techniques around flowers or fields, not wishing to ruin its beauty, which shows signs of weakness in battle, this particular caring for flowers has made Eruca somewhat of a out cast from other Saiyans, as a Saiyan caring for a mere flower is a disgrace to them, much like caring for their opponents. Powers & Abilities Being a Saiyan, Eruca possesses great strength, speed, agility and reflexes and most prominentaly he endurance and durability of being able of whistanding powerful attacks, and being an elite Saiyan warrior makes her combat prowess all the more outstanding. She is well versed in close combat though she tends to play dirty in battle using dirty tricks and being unfair in battle, or more specifically a cheater as one would normally call such a way of fighting. Her skill in manipulating ki is also quite remarkable for the fact that she can use the technique used by elite Saiyans, known as the Power Ball. Techniques *Flight: The ability to fly with the use of ki. *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki_Blast Ki Blast]: The most basic form of energy wave. *Full Power Energy Blast Volley: A variant of the Ki Blast technique where Shiki fires flurries of large, bright Ki Blasts that is more powerful than the average energy volley. It is useful for quick, effective, and causing massive accumulations of damage to the foes. *Full Power Energy Ball: A powerful energy sphere charges in a one or both of Nano's hands and is sent at his target, inflicting a great deal of damage. *Full Power Energy Wave: Basically a fully-powered Energy Wave shot from the palm. *Power Ball''': By combining ki with the atmosphere, Eruca can create an energy sphere of condensed ki and atmosphere and mimic a full moon in order to turn into a Great Ape when there isn't a full moon, however, a single use is quite tiring for Eruca. Transformations Great Ape Since Eruca possesses a Saiyan tail, she can transform into a Great Ape which increases her power tenfold, making her extremely powerful. Eruca can also control her Great Ape form and even speak through it. Her armor can whistand her transformation and doesn't get torn, but stretches along with her transformation's incredible size, even her skirt increases in size, most likely hinting it is made out of the same material her Battle Armor is. Trivia *Like all Saiyans, Eruca's name is a pun for a vegetable, in her case the leaf vegetable Eruca Sativa. *When translated from kanji, Eruca can also mean Erucic. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Saiyan Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character